Nathan
Nathan is one of the three main riot leaders. And he is also the 'crazy guy who knows where you live and hides inside your closet'. He is the seventh killer to die. =Bio= Nathan is quite sarcastic and very perversive. He sexually harasses all the girls in school. Now, he is still a pervert but this time he records and exposes teenage girls on tape. =His Story= Before the apocalypse, Nathan loved to watch porn and horror movies. He even watched a kid that masturbates and minutes later, chokes to death on a meatball. He is best friends with Darwin, Nick, Ruben, Matt, and Moska. =RD Apocalypse I= He wields a Meat Spit and impaled all the citizens that want to evacuate the area. He did that with the help of Ruben, who crushed some of them when they run. He launched a missile that hurls into a military helicopter, and killing all the people inside. He launched the second missile, this time into a plane. The plane explodes, incinerating and annihilating all the people inside. And some passengers fell off the plane. Later, he kills all the girls he previously harassed by piercing them with his meat spit and also raping them. Soon, he met up with Matt, Darwin, and Moska and all four started a train wreckage. After a train wheel dislodges and starts a train crash, Nathan sees it and says, "We're staying the fuck away from your dead bodies!" and nearly breakdown crying. =RD Apocalypse II= He crashed a wedding that had so many children and even a choir. He raped a 4-year-old and a 2-year-old. Later he incinerated the cops after the wedding wreckage. Soon, he goes out for a killing spree. He went to every house and killed and injured the people inside. He helped Darwin slice the rope of a bomb, then the bomb lands onto the suburbs and incinerates everyone who lived there. =RD Apocalypse III= He went to the savage areas and took the highlands for reconissiance and scans all the flora and fauna in the jungle and Darwin and Ruben attacked them brutally. He launched a missile onto a tour bus that is touring the savage area, killing everyone inside the bus. He later joined Matt and Ruben to bomb the rooftops of the city, causing more tension to the citizens. =Death= Right after Ruben gets trampled and dies after a running crowd runs away from him. Nathan and Darwin search for an airship that can get them out of the Airship Landing Area 762. Soon an airship sees them and flies down to get them. However, the pilot has a sudden heart attack and the co-pilot was sleeping and is'nt aware. The airship crashes, and Darwin tells Nathan to look at the airship that is hurling into him. The airship slides faster, Nathan turns around and gets violently scraped into pieces by the airship. =Resurrection Ceremony= He is the fifth one to resurrect, after Ruben, Nick, Matt, and Moska resurrected. After Nathan resurrected, the tension of the citizens began to rise again. =Preparation= After the resurrection ceremony was held, his meat spit is upgraded to the Razor Skewer, a sharper version of the meat spit. =RD Apocalypse IV= With his new weapon, he can impale all enemies in front of him. The skewer started a gas leak and Matt set it on fire exploding the buildings in the city. He threatens the survivors of the explosion by narrowly missing their heads with guns. He enslaves the survivors and forces them to kill the citizens. A lot of beer was on the ground because Nathan had a drunk party with the citizens he peviously enslaved. Soon, they made a fiery beer explosion that killed 20 citizens and flooded the city streets with sewer water. Nathan also helped Matt kill some survivors with animal stampedes. Category:Males Category:Riot Leaders Category:Riot Support Leaders Category:Murderers Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Crushed Category:Annihilated Category:Mutilated Category:Resurrected